Philophobia
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: Reno has Philophobia; the fear to fall in love. What can he do when he's in love with Abbie but is too afraid to even think of her?
1. Part 1

**Philophobia**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Reno has Philophobia; the fear to fall in love. What can he do when he's in love with Abbie but is too afraid to even think of her?

**Before You Read**

Originally written on deviantART. Check out my account; same as always. AtomicKokoro. The only exception is Youtube, in which I am Muphasa72, but who really cares.

Anyways, on with the story. A little 'what if'...

**Part 1**

[ABBIE]

What does it take for a boy to admit he loves you?

It's so obvious he loves me, but he won't say anything. I can't help but wonder if Zade had anything to do with this. I mean, if Reno was so freaked about that Zade kidnapped him that he doesn't want to see me again, that is just ridiculous! And the whole Dragon thing and Robotonia and whatever else. I hope he didn't forget about me while he was with Hannah.

That's why I sent out those invitations to him and his friends to come see me. If he doesn't come, then I know he doesn't want to be around me. I guess this is a test in sort of a way. I wouldn't normally pull this off on just any boy; just Reno.

Besides, I miss him. I really do. Because I love him, too. I just have to wait for him to admit it first.

...

[RENO]

YES! YES YES YES YES! The biggest YES in the history of YES'S! I really wanted to tell Abbie that I loved her before she left but...Ah, I was just a coward! Ambercombie and Ken won't shut up about it, so I have to tell her when I see her.

But...

No, I have to.

If I don't, then I'll be the biggest coward in the history or cowards, giving into _it_! ...Okay, maybe not really, but I'll feel pretty stupid. I mean, I meant to tell her when I saw her last, but...I couldn't! I just couldn't! You know why? Because I was scared!

Yes, scared! A real fear. A real phobia!

Geez.

What does a boy have to do to get courage around here? I mean, I can face off against a mob of angry people, get beat up, and still take a friend to go see her father bent on destroying my best friend, but I can't admit I love a girl! What is that!

It's decided. I'm telling her right away. This day. When I see her. I'm gonna go up to her and say, "I love you, Abbie." ...and I hope _it_ won't get in the way...

...

[ABBIE]

I set up everything to look nice. I'm so nervous. I always get nervous. I was so nervous last time he came that I forgot to be there when the plane arrived! This time, I keep an eye on the clock.

"What if the plane arrives early?" a voice yelped in my head. "Or what if it doesn't come at all?"

I get up and race to the landing strip for the plane. It's not here yet. I look at the watch. It's about...twenty minutes until the plane arrives. Twenty minutes. What to do for twenty minutes...?

...

[RENO]

Shut up, Ken. So, I'm pacing in the row down the center of the plane, and Ken keeps making jokes about Abbie and I. It really ticks me off, but I'm too nervous to tackle him.

Alright, I'll admit I have a lot of phobias, okay?

I never liked planes to begin with, anyways, because it's so high up. Isn't that odd; an acrobatic with Batophobia. Or is it Aviatophobia? Or maybe I have Vertigo?

Trying to keep yourself occupied can turn into really weird things, like trying to name off all your phobias.

Atychiphobia, the fear of failure; Batophobia, the fear of heights...Everyone always found this one funny: Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia, fear of the number 666 and Triskaidekaphobia, fear of the number 13. Which I often come across by pure bad luck when I'm performing an experiment. I absolutely refused to continue the experiment if 666 or 13 is ANYWHERE in the numbers.

Because I have Triskaidekaphobia, I also have Paraskavedekatriaphobia, fear of Friday the 13th. Or any day that has 13 in it, but particularity if it's on a Friday.

The one that really bothers me though? It's the whole reason I hadn't said anything to Abbie about my little crush is because I'm afraid of having one. Yeah. I have Philophobia, fear of falling in love. I always kept my distance away from girls in fear that I would fall in love.

Weird, huh?

Ken always snickers and makes jokes about that. Yeah? Well, he has Arachibutyrophobia, fear of peanut butter sticking to the roof of the mouth. I know that's true, because I gave him peanut butter once and it got stuck in the roof of his mouth and he started freaking out. At the time, I couldn't figure out what was wrong, but I laugh about it now.

I chuckle about it out loud. "What's so funny?" Ambercrombie asks.

I answer with two words, "Peanut butter."

"You jerk!" Ken hisses, tossing a pillow at my head.

"I'm sorry; it was funny!"

Well, it really was. I continue to laugh and snicker as I look out the window. My jaw drops and my Philophobia kicks in. There was Abbie, right there, waving at the plane.

...

[ABBIE]

He's here! He's finally here! Well, they're finally here. I wave at the plane. All the windows are tinted so you can't see who inside. I don't know why they do that but they do.

I'm so excited, nervous, and...I can't stand it.

I can't explain my surprise when EVERYONE comes out, even Reno. He's sweating like mad, however. It wasn't that hot out...was it?

Or maybe it's just me?

...

[RENO]

I follow up behind everyone, almost trying to keep as far away as possible from her. "H-hi," I say, blushing madly and sweating like crazy. Stupid Philophobia...

"Hey," she says, sounding far too excited for her own good. At first, I wonder if she swallowed helium before we came. "How are you?"

"Good," Astro replies, thankfully for I can't say a thing. I think I'm holding my breath...

Abbie smiles. "That's great. Well, come on."

...

[ABBIE]

I'm not exactly sure what to do. I guess I could show them the rest of my hometown since it was cut short to find Torhan. No special festivities, either. Just a normal week. Well, for the people here anyway.

I keep waiting for Reno to say something, but he's as quiet as usual. It almost made me wonder if he was shy.

"Where's your bathroom?" he asks, looking a bit pale. I raise an eyebrow.

"Just over there."

He smiles brightly. "Thanks. There wasn't one on the plane." And he rushes off.

I sigh. "What's with him?" I ask to anyone who was listening, which was everyone.

Astro steps forward and smiles. "Don't worry, Abbie," he says. "Reno's very excited to be here."

"Yeah. If he didn't have Philophobia, he would've asked you to marry him already," Alejo adds.

I look at him. "Ph...ilo...phobia?" I reply, unsure of what it is.

"It's the fear of falling in love," Ken explains. "He's in love with you and he's really scared." Then his eyes light up. "Say 666 or 13 when he comes back. It's really funny!"

Astro groans. "Kennedy..."

I can't believe it. Reno is afraid to fall in love? Who is afraid to fall in love? It sounds crazy and unbelievable...but it's true. "That's so sad," I finally say. "It really is."

...

[RENO]

I don't even have to go to the bathroom. I just need to catch some air...or something. I don't even have the guts to tell her how scared I can get around her.

Everyone at home calls me paranoid because I get afraid every time I think of her. And if I had a penny for every time I thought of her, I would be a multi-billionaire. Richer than Bill Gates, but with pennies and not million dollar bills.

I rest my head in my hands which rests on the sink. What was I supposed to do? How could I love someone I'm afraid of?

Why can I face my fear of heights but not the fear of love?

...

[TO BE CONTINUED]


	2. Part 2

**Philophobia**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Reno has Philophobia; the fear to fall in love. What can he do when he's in love with Abbie but is too afraid to even think of her?

**Before You Read**

You better be liking this story.

**Part 2**

[ABBIE]

Reno walks over to us. I really have no idea what I am suppose to say. What am I supposed to say? "Yeah, sorry you're afraid to fall in love. So, what do you want to see next?"

So I say nothing. He doesn't say anything either. He is just back to his pale, paranoid self. It almost makes me wonder what Reno expects to happen if he falls in love? He would be assassinated or something?

...

[RENO]

She's looking at me. Correction, she's staring at me. Like she knows I have Philophobia. I look away from her. This would be so much easier if she would constantly ask me questions.

Yes, I'm listening.

Astro keeps asking me why I'm afraid of falling in love. I don't want to tell him. At least, not now.

Abbie isn't exactly my first crush. Just the first crush I had that shared feelings back for me...or, at least, I KNOW shared feelings.

If I look back on all the times I ever had a crush, it all ended terribly. Kindle got hit by a truck, Marianna fell off a building, and Terry drowned under a sheet of ice. Abbie almost got shot by Zade!

I'm a walking death trap. If I fall in love with Abbie, she could die, too! Maybe that's what I am afraid of. Maybe that is why I have Philophobia.

Interesting, isn't it?

...

[ABBIE]

He seems so lost in thought. And sort of sad, too. And obviously paranoid. He is always watching his surroundings. He would make a great spy if he wasn't so afraid.

So, here we are, walking down the castle halls. Reno is examining every nook and cranny as if this place was a booby-trapped tomb or something. I honestly can't figure it out until it hits me; his Philophobia Astro told me about. That has to be the reason why he was so scared. It is his Philophobia coming into effect.

I wonder if he was born with this fear or if it developed over time. Maybe he got turned down a lot growing up, or had a bad experience with a girlfriend. Which doesn't make sense because it's usually the boyfriends who are bad, but who am I to say?

Finally, I am annoyed. I spin around and ask him, "Where did this Philophobia come from?"

And he freezes like a deer in headlights.

...

[RENO]

"Where did this Philophobia come from?" she snaps at me. I am so startled by this, I just freeze in place.

The world feels like it's coming to an end.

"O-over...t-t-time..." I reply quietly.

She nods. "Yes, and how?"

I blink and take a deep breath. I stand up and say so quickly no one understands me, "Every one of my-...my crushes died!"

Everyone is still and quiet. What did I just do?

...

[ABBIE]

I did not catch a single word he said. He usually talked in a loud, clear voice but this was like trying to listen to the chipmunks fast-forwarded; It was impossible to decipher.

"Say that again," I say.

He took a deep breath again. "I'm bad luck for the girls I fall in love with," he whispers, this time slower. "Every crush I ever had died before I learned if they returned my feelings back or not."

Score one for Abbie! He did have a bad experience with a girlfriend. Or with three crushes.

"Just say it, Reno," I laugh. "Just say it and you won't have to be afraid anymore."

Reno shakes his head. "When I told them I liked them, they usually turned and ran away to do something because they were always distracted before they could say anything and then they died!"

"C'mon, Reno," Astro encourages him.

"Yeah," I agreed. "You can do it."

...

[RENO]

This feels stupid and scary at the same time. She knows already. Why doesn't she say it first? Oh, I know why she won't say it first but I wish she would and I wouldn't feel like a complete moron.

I try to bottle all my fear inside and release whatever courage I still have. It all releases at once and I run and hug her, crying, "I LOVE YOU!" which is probably the stupidest thing I have ever done in my life, but it feels so good!

"I love you, too," she replies, smiling.

"Abbie!" her father yells from the throne room. "Could I speak to you for a minute?"

"Sure!" Abbie replies and runs off to meet her father.

I stand there for a minute, so proud of myself, when it hits me. She may have returned my feelings, but she had just gotten distracted by something and ran away from me to deal with it. She was going to fall to the same fate every other girl did.

Abbie was going to die.

...

[TO BE CONTINUED]


	3. Part 3

**Philophobia**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Reno has Philophobia; the fear to fall in love. What can he do when he's in love with Abbie but is too afraid to even think of her?

**Before You Read**

There's After Notes!

**Part 3**

[ABBIE]

I can't believe what happens straight after I enter Daddy's throne room. There is this big crash and I look up. To my horror, a column collapses sort of randomly and it's falling towards me.

I do the only thing any normal girl would do in a situation like this; I scream.

...

[RENO]

I race towards the scream. It was happening all over again! Three girls died, and this time, the fourth time will be the charm.

She's in my sights and I take a large leap for my life, not even looking, which was strange for an acrobatic like I to be NOT looking before I leap.

I wrap my arms around her waist and we sail across the room together, away from the falling column.

...

[ABBIE]

I was the first to regain the senses out of everyone in the room. I grasp Reno's arm and we make a break for it out the door. Everyone escaped already. Reno isn't faltered by this, but I'm beat.

"You saved my life!" I pant, still unable to believe it had happened and that I almost died like the other three girls.

Reno smiles. "I think my Philophobia's gone, now," he says. "I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid!" He jumps up and down like his usual happy self. It was so nice to see him not-so-paranoid for once.

...

[RENO]

I have never felt so great in my life. "I feel like I can be afraid of nothing!" I cheer and jump and celebrate. Everyone just watches me, but I really can't care less. I'm so happy.

"Well, you are afraid of one thing," Ken chuckles with a smirk and snaps his fingers, making his way over to me.

I look at him, blinking. I cross my arms and smile smugly, wondering what he is talking about. "Yeah?" I say.

He leans forward into my ear and whispers, "666."

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

And the paranoia is on again.

...

[THE END]

**After Notes**

Okay. I know those of you who usually read my stuff notice that the format is different. This is because it's in deviantART format and not Fanfiction format. I write them differently because deviantART let's you write right on the website and Fanfiction you have to upload it.

So, incase your wondering why it's taking me forever to update my stuff is because I'm working on a FULL AMV for a character named Tony. If you ever watched the Amazing Spiez, then you know who I'm talking about. I'll post the link on my profile when it's finished and uploaded. I'll also post my dA account on there as well.

I am also working on another Fanfiction on deviantART because, one, there isn't a catagory for the Amazing Spiez yet, and, two, cause it's Multiverse or Triover or whatever you call a Crossover with three Animes/Shows/etc, etc. It's called ANSSO: A Not-So-Secret Organization. The Spiez (the Amazing Spiez) go to Galaxy High (Team Galaxy) to investigate some weird stuff that's been reported while Reno and Kennedy (Astro Boy 2003) fix the computers there. Nine kids (Brett, Josh, Yoko, Reno, Ken, Lee, Marc, Megan, and Tony) all band together to create the Not-So-Secret Organization and save the world from destruction.

Anyways, yay! No character deaths like always! Huge improvement...or change. Whichever.

Loved it, hate it, wanna read it again? Let me know! The review button is right there! ...still... Always have been, always will be. Until Fanfiction changes it. But who cares! Just click the damn button!


End file.
